Maintaining an alert cognitive state is obviously important for many jobs including aircraft pilots, vehicle drivers, etc. Various types of sensors and monitors exist to monitor individuals in these positions. However, these systems are often based on recording and analysis of a single type of bio-signal and hence are prone to partial or complete loss of function. Hence, there is a need for a system and method that measures the cognitive state of an individual based on several types of bio-signals that may be derived from readouts of a single sensor.